


You Told Me You Hated Britney Spears

by magicalthingy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lots of gay tickling, shrugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalthingy/pseuds/magicalthingy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa arguing=instant fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Told Me You Hated Britney Spears

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested a prompt and his....happened.....  
> Prompt was: “You told me you hated Britney Spears.” Iwaoi prompt

"You told me you hated Britney Spears," Oikawa puffed, looking Iwaizumi dead in the eyes.

"I don't remember ever saying that. Do you have proof?" Iwaizumi smirked, getting a deadly look from the man adjacent to him.

Iwaizumi snatched the television remote from the smaller man and changed the channel, making Oikawa even more irritated than he already was. 

"Oi! We are **NOT** watching that three hour documentary!" Oikawa uselessly swiped at the remote in the other man's hand, earning him a small chuckle from the victorious Iwaizumi.

"Yes we are! I haven't caught up on the latest news at all," Iwaizumi looked back at the angry person sprawled on nearly the entirety of the couch, "And guess who made me miss my important Britney time?"

Oikawa practically grunted at the question, recalling all the times when he nagged his boyfriend to give him more attention. 

"You definitely told me you hated Britney!" Oikawa looked up at the man smirking at him, slowly getting up from his uncomfortable position, "I distinctly recall you saying I was even more important than everyone in the world! And then you gave an example, saying that you hated Britney Spears!"

"Hmm, I never thought you could use such big words like 'distinctly'"

Oikawa repositioned himself next to Iwaizumi, replying slyly, "And I never thought you had such bad memory, grandpa-chan"

"What did you just say, Shittykawa?" Iwaizumi dropped the remote control and tousled Oikawa's hair, knowing that Oikawa hated it when people touched it.

"Iwai-chan! You know not to touch my hair!" Oikawa pouted.

"Revenge for calling me a grandpa!" Iwaizumi pinned Oikawa to the couch, tousling the brunet's hair even more. 

After Oikawa stopped whining and started to push Iwaizumi off of him, Iwaizumi counter-attacked by tickling Oikawa. He was very ticklish after all. 

"I-Iwa-chan! Stop it!" he wheezed, barely being able to speak through the intense tickle session.

"Now who sounds like a grandpa, wheezing-grandpa-chan," Iwaizumi started tickling Oikawa's neck, the pinned man yelping in surprise.

"S-stop it! Didn't you say you wanted to watch the do-documentary!?" Oikawa pleaded, desperately trying to change the subject.

"I did, but this is more fun, isn't it?" Iwaizumi teased.

"Iwa-chaaaan!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Go give me prompts on Tumblr! @motherwritesstuff!


End file.
